


Litmus

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [8]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun being friends, A not-metaphor of overworked Minhyun, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Gen, aka YMC pls let him rest, blood sucking, nice stuff like that, treat idols like humans 2k17, why is this even a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Because Minhyun is the dumbest person on this earth





	Litmus

The room was dark, as it usually was when Minhyun was in this state. Of course, because of how stubborn the guy was, it happened more often than Jonghyun would rather, so their CEO cut their losses and started to install light dimmers rather than light switches.

YMC had no expectations about how bad it could get, which is why when Jonghyun received a call from Sungsoo about Minhyun’s condition, he simply sighed and grabbed the ready go bag that they planned out back at the start of Nu’est, before they were even Nu’est. He opened the bag and popped in a few iron tablets as the manager drove him to the Wanna One apartment.

And it was dark. He could see the general silhouette of things though, so he manoeuvred the steps to find his best friend huddled into the side of his bed. In the ringing silence of the dorm, he could barely hear the soft snarling that accompanied Minhyun’s every breath.

“Minhyun-ah,” he says slowly, softly, his heart melting a bit at the sight. “What did you do to yourself...”

He wasn’t usually this bad. His eyes had by then settled and he could see how gaunt the other’s face was. He looked pale, cheeks and eyes sunken in, body shaking slightly. Jonghyun counted perhaps weeks of malnourishment. Minhyun whined, scrabbling away from him, but even with his avoidance of Jonghyun, the sharp glint of fangs catching the light caught his eye.

Jonghyun gave a soft sigh, sitting directly across Minhyun, not too close, not too far. Vampires like being in power. Minhyun, as much as he rejected it, was the same.

Jonghyun pulled off his hoodie, leaving his neck bare and open. He opened his arms, turned his chin slightly to leave the neck more open.

“C’mon,” Jonghyun proved, “you know you need this.”

Minhyun didn’t move.

“Don’t make me call Aron-hyung, I know you like his blood. He’ll make you drink it.”

“It kept me awake in Japan,” Minhyun rasped.

Jonghyun smiled. “Yeah, I know. But if you don’t want Aron-hyung to come down, you better come here and drink mine.” Jonghyun paused, before adding, “you know how his leg’s acting up nowadays.”

Minhyun’s face twists in his dilemma, before relents and crawls towards Jonghyun, hesitating once more before drawing back and sinking his teeth into Jonghyun’s vein. Jonghyun let out a hum, ignoring the buzz of pain that stretched from the puncture to his fingertips, and instead started to curl his fingers around the back of Minhyun’s neck. It was awkward, Minhyun too long to avoid bumping his knees into Jonghyun’s ribs with every other movement, but neither of them complained. Jonghyun distractedly combed his hand through Minhyun’s hair.

“Minhyunnie, you need to tell Jisung about this... I heard from your manager he was worried about you. Daniel and Seongwoo only just managed to drag him out.”

Minhyun huffed, and Jonghyun sighed. “Min, we aren’t the only ones there for you anymore. At the very least Jisung knowing would mean that he would be able to make sure you’re taking your blood packets regularly.”

Minhyun drew back, fangs receding from the wound into his gums. He rested his cheek against Jonghyun’s shoulder, sighing.

“I know... I’m just scared that they’ll...that they’ll get scared, or expect themselves to start doing...things like _this_.”

Jonghyun pressed his lips together. “I’m sure they’ll listen to your wishes. And in any case, if something like this happens again, you have the four of us. You still do. You shouldn’t have to starve yourself. That’s dangerous.”

Minhyun hesitated, still and unmoving against his shoulder. Then he nodded, slow and reluctant.

 _One small step for JR_ , Jonghyun supposed.

He patted Minhyun’s hair, leaning back against the wall behind him.

It was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon for this AU: since IRL 2hyunRen have the same blood type, this fic MH really likes Aron and Dongho’s blood, moreso Aron because DH is a AB blood type. Take A/B type blood to be an energy drink (energising), O type to be water (quenching), and AB to be gassy drinks (tasty). (Also Aron in this fic has more blood than the rest) 
> 
> Anyway, somewhere along the line they became like kind of emergency blood donors for MH and JR goes this round cos it’s his turn and YMC didn’t refill the blood packets because they’re dumb or smth. 
> 
> MH doesn’t want W1 to be obligated to give him blood, what happened with Nu'est was honestly just Han Sungsoo’s (under like the suggestions of MH’s parents or something) trying to have backup plans just in case. The four of them don’t mind. (MH hates sucking blood though, because he’s a rebel against his vampirism.)
> 
> Anyway, here’s some news, I have 3 papers left (woohoo) and I gave myself a little treat by writing this on the train. For those that read “daybreak.”, the sequel will have selected scenes from Love Paint ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
